


Intoxicated

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kuroo has taken Daichi out on their first date when Daichi starts feeling faint. What could be wrong with him?





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: kurodai with a!kuroo and o!daichi [17 : “Your smell is… intoxicating. If I stay I’m going to knot you.”](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

The day had been perfect until Daichi got sick. Kuroo had promised to escort the omega home because he was a gentleman, but also because it upset him that their first date was cut short. He had worked hard to even get Daichi's number, not to mention convincing him to go on a date.

It was just his luck that Daichi would start feeling faint when they were finally out.

“I'm sorry about this,” Daichi said as if he had read Kuroo's mind.

Kuroo smiled chivalrously.

“No need to apologise,” he said. “It can't be helped.”

“I don't know what's gotten into me,” Daichi replied. “I don't usually feel like this out of nowhere.”

“The important thing is that we can get you home to rest,” Kuroo reassured himself rather than the omega.

It didn't take them long to get to Daichi's apartment. They both hesitated at the door.

“Is it fine for you to be alone?” Kuroo asked. “What if it gets worse?”

“Are you just trying to invite yourself in?” Daichi asked but laughed.

Kuroo pouted playfully.

“How can you say such a horrible thing when I'm genuinely worried,” he sighed.

Daichi smiled, but suddenly his legs gave in. Kuroo hurried to catch the omega before he could collapse.

“I'm not leaving you alone,” Kuroo decided.

They stumbled in to Daichi's apartment, the omega's knees still wobbling.

“Where's the bed?” Kuroo asked to help Daichi in.

The omega tried to laugh, but it was interrupted by a loud groan of pain. Kuroo managed to locate the bed and hauled Daichi in.

“What's going on?” he asked worriedly. “Should I call an ambulance?”

Daichi shook his head weakly.

“No, there's no need for that,” he said.

Kuroo looked at him in question, but then caught the scent.

“Oh,” he gasped and stepped back.

“Yeah,” Daichi said, panting heavily as his face was beading with sweat.

“I should go,” Kuroo said reluctantly.

It was hard to resist the scent of an omega in heat, and the longer he stayed the harder it would become.

“Don't,” Daichi said, stopping Kuroo from turning around and running out.

“Don't?” Kuroo repeated, voice high and squeaky.

“Please, stay,” Daichi said and leaned forward on the bed. “Help me.”

“No, no, no,” Kuroo said, shaking his head to punctuate his words. “We were only on our first date!”

“No sex on first date?” Daichi asked and laughed airily. “Aren't you proper.”

“Daichi, it's just the heat talking,” Kuroo said, trying to breathe as superficially as possible to avoid taking in too much of the inviting scent.

“Kuroo,” Daichi said. “My heat wasn't due for nearly two more months.”

Kuroo halted. He knew that sometimes the right alpha and omega couple could trigger a heat, but he wasn't ready to accept the implications of that. While they had known each other since high school, this had been only their first date. They couldn't possibly be each other's bond mates.

“But we've known for two years,” Kuroo tried. “How come it's never happened before?”

“I don't know,” Daichi said, clearly irritated that Kuroo wasn't going along so easily. “Please, stop talking and take me already.”

Kuroo wanted to continue arguing, but his body seemed to work on its own, stepping closer to the bed.

“Your smell is so… intoxicating,” he said as he kneeled on the bed over Daichi. “If I stay, I'm going to knot you.”

“Then so be it,” Daichi writhed.

“How convincing,” Kuroo sneered as he hastily pulled off his shirt. “Clearly you want me.”

“What do you expect from an omega in heat?” Daichi snapped back, but most of his credibility was lost in the way he was panting.

Kuroo smirked and bent down to the omega, whose face was glistening with sweat.

“If you have any hesitations, this is the time to push me away,” Kuroo said.

Daichi squeaked uncharacteristically, body shifting under Kuroo.

“You do understand what it means if we do this?” Kuroo asked, quite amazed by how much control he still had over himself.

“I'm an adult,” Daichi stuttered. “I know how bonding works.”

Kuroo looked at the omega whose face was getting desperate. Daichi was panting heavily, mouth slightly open, and he was starting to pull on his shirt. His scent was heavy in the air, needy and acute, and Kuroo was starting to lose all coherent thoughts. He didn’t move, however, hesitant to do anything because it was impossible to tell if Daichi was still able to make decisions that affected the rest of his life.

“Fuck,” Daichi groaned and pulled his pants down.

Kuroo swallowed. His cock was already heavy in his pants, and smelling Daichi's musk was quickly making him lose all control.

“Daichi,” the alpha said. “Are you sure?”

Daichi didn't say anything. He had kicked his trousers and underwear off, and when Kuroo looked down he saw that Daichi's fingers were pressing between his ass cheeks that were glistening with slick.

“Don't make me beg,” Daichi panted out and moaned.

Kuroo could have sworn he felt something inside himself snap, and he hurried to open his jeans. His cock sprung free of his underwear and he pressed it against the omega’s fingers. Daichi was fingering himself open, and Kuroo pulled the omega’s hand away to press the tip of his cock against the wet ring. Daichi spread his legs and Kuroo pushed until the pucker gave way and his cock slipped inside. Daichi reacted with a moan that was bordering a scream.

“Daichi,” Kuroo moaned and finally kissed the omega.

The kiss was sloppy, both of their mouths open and tongues immediately finding each other. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the fact that he was kissing his long-time crush. He was finally kissing the omega who had occupied his daydreams for years, and not only were they kissing, they were also having sex. Kuroo's cock was deep inside the omega, whose walls were caressing the big alpha cock, squeezing around it, making slick squelching sounds with each thrust. Kuroo let his instincts take over, moving his hips fast to feel good, to feel Daichi around him. The zipper of his jeans pressed against his hips and Daichi's ass with each deep thrust, and he would have slick on them afterwards, but it didn't matter.

Kuroo sucked on Daichi's tongue. It was slippery and wet, and Kuroo wanted to drink each of the omega's moans. Daichi was groaning beautifully, his entire body shuddering when the alpha's cock brushed against his prostate. Kuroo licked over Daichi's lips with hunger and fucked inside him with as much power as he could summon.

“Daichi,” Kuroo panted against the omega's lips. “You smell amazing.”

Daichi moaned in response and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders.

“Fuck, Kuroo,” he managed in response, trembles racking his body as Kuroo's cock pressed deeper inside him.

Kuroo's hand trailed down the omega's body to his straining cock, the tip of it slick with pre-come. He slid his fingers down behind Daichi's balls, stroking the taut ring around his own cock, the way the puckered skin fluttered under his touch. The omega arched his back, the smell of his arousal spiking, and now the desperation in his moans was urgent.

Kuroo felt his cock slide in and out of Daichi's hole for just a while longer before taking a hold of the omega's wet cock again. He stroked it in time with his thrusts that had slowed down just a bit, and after an especially delicious groan, Daichi came, his infertile seed spilling all over Kuroo's hand and his shirt. The omega's walls tightened considerably around Kuroo's cock, and the alpha sat up to better thrust, to fuck into the tight hole in a way that best stimulated his cock. He could feel his knot starting to form, and he tightened his hold of Daichi's hips. The omega squeezed his muscles, the pressure heavenly on the alpha’s cock. Kuroo looked up to meet Daichi’s smirk, and that's what drove him over the edge, the knowledge that Daichi wanted this, and he pushed his knot as deep as it would go. The omega cried out, but it was a sound of pleasure, and while Kuroo was still milking himself dry inside him, Daichi took a hold of his own cock and brought himself to a second orgasm.

It was just as dirty as Kuroo would have expected: Daichi's semen over the front of the omega's shirt and Kuroo's hand, his slick having smeared between his ass cheeks and onto Kuroo's hips and jeans. It was sticky and quite gross, but the pressure over Kuroo's knot kept the alpha's mind occupied. He rolled his hips closer to the omega, and Daichi whined.

“Stop moving,” he gasped and reached out to take a hold of Kuroo's wrist. “I don't think I can take a third orgasm.”

Kuroo smiled and slowly lay down next to the omega. Daichi whimpered as the knot inside him stirred with the movement.

“Well,” Kuroo said, feeling self-conscious now that the omega's scent wasn't drugging him. “Here we are.”

“I thought you were supposed to be smooth,” Daichi said with a dry laugh. “Don't get all awkward now that the deed is done.”

“You don't sound very happy,” Kuroo said and wished that he had knotted Daichi from behind rather than the front so he wouldn't have to face him.

“I'm confused,” Daichi said. “I would have never thought that you're my destined mate.”

“So, not happy,” Kuroo concluded.

“Could be worse, I guess,” Daichi said, but then burst to laughter and turned to look at Kuroo. “Don't try telling me this didn't surprise you too.”

Kuroo bit his lip. Of course, he had been surprised, but because he had been mostly seduced by the omega's scent, he hadn't gotten to the point of full awareness of what he had gotten himself into.

“It doesn't have to be awkward,” Daichi said. “We can still take it slow and date and... and not have sex just because we're now bonded for life.”

“What if I want sex?” Kuroo asked but failed to sound joking.

“I can't believe you need an omega in heat to soothe your anxiety,” Daichi said and rolled his eyes but laughed. “We'll be fine.”

Kuroo looked at his newly found mate's laughing face and knew that Daichi was right. They would be fine. After all, they had finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of this in the bus and finished while going through a slump with On the Run/True Freedom. I guess writing something different was good for that fic too.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
